Assassin
Assassin is the second book in the Winglets series. Taking place 14 years before the events of the main series, it follows Deathbringer as he goes on an assassination mission with his mother Quickstrike. Assassin was released as an e-book September 29, 2015, and in the paperback collection A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories in late 2016. Description Welcome to the story of life as a NightWing assassin in the middle of a war. What was Deathbringer like before he met Glory? What missions did Queen Battlewinner send him on? Who did he kill . . . and how did he change everything? Deathbringer is ready to be the next assassin for the NightWings. If he can just convince them to send him along on one mission with his mother, Quickstrike, he'll prove that he can help the NightWings decide who wins the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. But when their mission takes an unexpected turn, Deathbringer has a terrible choice to make . . . one that will change his path forever, and perhaps alter the course of the entire war . . . Click to check it out! Plot The E-book starts eight years before the brightest night with two-year-old Deathbringer being told by his mother, Quickstrike, to spy on a secret meeting between herself, Morrowseer, Princess Greatness, and Queen Battlewinner. Deathbringer, who always follows orders, obeys and sneaks off to where the meeting is being held. After waiting for a while, the meeting starts, and Deathbringer hears that it is about whether or not he should be sent to the continent with Quickstrike on a peace mission. Quickstrike is in favor of letting him join her but Morrowseer and Greatness say that he is too young and that she should take someone else. Battlewinner then says that if Deathbringer can kill Vengeance or Slaughter tonight in stealth then he can go on the mission. That night Deathbringer finds Slaughter in his room, asleep. As he gets ready to kill him Morrowseer arrives and wakes Slaughter up, informing him that Deathbringer is coming to kill him. While Morrowseer is talking, Deathbringer quietly assassinates Slaughter and runs off to find Quickstrike. When Deathbringer finds Quickstrike she accuses him of not spying on the meeting, but he assures her that he did and tells her that he's going with her to the continent. Quickstrike says that he's not allowed to go, but Deathbringer shows her his talons covered in Slaughter's blood, impressing her and describing the kill. Quickstrike says that she was going to tell him not to do it because it was too dangerous and that they have to leave for the mission now so they don't get in trouble. They leave the island together. Two weeks into the expedition, Quickstrike informs him that their first target is a SeaWing. When she tests his knowledge on the alliances, it is revealed that the MudWings are currently allied with Princess Blister. She tells him that they must not kill any of the SandWing queens and they should drag out the war for the next ten years. The goal is to kill Commander Tempest, a talented SeaWing general who is threateningly close to winning the war for Blister's side. They discuss that Blister and Tempest must meet somewhere on land to discuss war plans and they just need to find that place. As they continue their search, Deathbringer finds that his night vision is growing stronger. They fly into a storm and find a SandWing hurrying into an island, the site of Blister and her dragons. They get ready to fly onto another island to wait out the storm but lightning suddenly hits Quickstrike, rendering her unconscious and wounded. Deathbringer struggles to steer her onto the beach. He tries to wake her up but it doesn't work so he hides her and himself. Two days later, when Quickstrike still hasn't woken up, he decides to continue with the mission. At midnight he sneaks off to spy on the camp and hears Blister and the MudWings discussing war plans. He hears from Blister that Commander Tempest will arrive tomorrow. The next morning Tempest arrives with King Gill, Piranha, and several other SeaWings. They lay out their weapons before going to discuss war strategies in the tent. When the dragons come out of the tent, concluding their discussions, Deathbringer throws a spear into Tempest's heart from his hiding place, killing her. A note is found with the spear which says "THIS IS WHAT WE THINK ABOUT YOUR SECRET DEAL WITH BLISTER. STAY IN THE WATER WHERE YOU BELONG! THE COAST OF THE MUD KINGDOM IS OURS!" The dragons become outraged with each other and the different tribes start arguing, but Blister demands that the island is to be carefully searched. No one finds Deathbringer, but a pair of dragons report to Blister that they found a NightWing who had been hit by lightning. Blister, though curious, tells them that it is irrelevant and that they should just kill her. Deathbringer blames himself and silently cries for Quickstrike's life, vowing that if he ever finds someone else to care about, he will not let his mission come first. Two weeks later, Morrowseer meets with Deathbringer to deliver a message. Deathbringer doesn't tell him about Quickstrike's death and instead reports the results of the mission, saying that the MudWings may leave Blister and will possibly ally themselves with one of the other sisters. Morrowseer admits they did better then he expected and with these results and hands him a mission to kill General Six-Claws who is working for Princess Burn and leaves. Deathbringer decides that he won't kill Six-Claws but instead will try and convince him to stop working for Burn. Trivia * The cover is a re-coloration of the bottom left side of ''Moon Rising''. * This is the second Winglets on a NightWing and is the fourth out of five books with a NightWing PoV. * All Winglet covers so far are parts of other covers. * Deathbringer is probably still mourning his mother's death because he never mentioned it to Glory.